Fifty Kisses
by ryttu3k
Summary: From first to... definitely not the last, not the last at all.


**First kisses**

He doesn't know who makes the first move, and maybe it's the alcohol, maybe it's the darkness of the room, but Lysandre's lips burn under his own and Augustine keeps his eyes wide and thinks, _finally, finally, finally_.

**Hand kisses**

They draw apart as if magnetically repelled, and Augustine finds him staring fearlessly up at Lysandre's utterly blue eyes, his utterly disarmed expression, never tearing his eyes away as Lysandre touches two fingers to Augustine's lips; Augustine lets his eyes fall shut as he presses a kiss to their tips, turning his head to nuzzle his palm, and wonder why they hadn't done this before.

**Second kisses**

It doesn't take long before Lysandre draws him in for another, and Augustine _really_ can't say he minds.

**Good morning kisses**

All things considered, he really can't be surprised that he wakes up in Lysandre's bed, and long minutes slip by as he watches his friend's - his lover's - face in his sleep before can no longer resist; he leans over to press a kiss against those gently parted lips, to greet the morning the right way.

**I want you kisses**

Lysandre watches him carefully and Augustine watches him back, but his hands are knotted in the sheets and his palms clammy as he waits for an answer; Lysandre slides a hand along his jaw, draws him down for a kiss that renders him breathless, and Augustine smiles against the curve of his mouth.

**Keep me kisses**

They're never going to get to breakfast at this rate, but at least he's fairly certain that this will be an ongoing thing.

**Cheek kisses**

The hardest part about the next day is the brief, perfunctory, perfectly platonic kisses that Lysandre leaves on his cheek when they meet in the cafe.

**Rain kisses**

It starts raining just before they reach Augustine's apartment, a sudden downpour that soaks into their hair and clothes and leaves Lysandre looking rather like a wet cat and Augustine grinning as he flicks back his hair, pulling Lysandre into a somewhat soggy kiss as he fumbles around for the key.

**Forehead kisses**

They're both laughing as they practically tumble into the apartment, and eventually, removing sodden coats and shoes becomes a concentrated effort to rid each other of all clothing before they slow and stop and Lysandre brushes Augustine's soaking wet hair out of his face and drops a kiss on his forehead, over his temple; Augustine gazes at him for a long moment and then drags him into the bedroom.

**Collarbone kisses**

_Mark me, claim me, I'm yours, I'm yours, I'm yours._

**Party kisses**

Parties mean a chance for socialising and friends and drinking and spending time with others, but instead, Augustine and Lysandre find themselves secluded away in a dark corner, stealing kisses when no one is watching.

**Happy kisses**

The best part of this new relationship is being able to kiss Lysandre whenever he wants; Lysandre asks him, _Why are you smiling?_ and Augustine answers, _Because you make me happy._

**Lazy kisses**

It's a sleepy Sunday morning and Augustine wakes up to find Lysandre's forehead against his own in a warm closed world of just the two of them, and he doesn't have to move very far at all to press their lips together.

**Back kisses**

It's a sleepy Sunday morning and Augustine has absolutely zero inclination to move and then Lysandre starts trailing kisses down his spine, and suddenly he finds that he can move after all (although he's certainly not leaving the bed).

**Neck kisses**

It's a sleepy Sunday morning and Lysandre's pulse flickers in his throat as Augustine gently scrapes his teeth over it, and the soft moan of pleasure that Lysandre lets out is music to his ears.

**Jealous kisses**

It's honestly not as if Augustine had any intention of going with the woman in the cafe, but it's hard, so hard to say that the reason he's turning her down is because that's his boyfriend staring daggers at them from across the room, and it's still on both their minds when Lysandre nips at his lip as he pulls Augustine into his arms once they reach the sanctuary of home and Augustine closes his eyes and holds on to him tight; wouldn't it be easier if everyone just knew?

**Nervous kisses**

The woman is at the cafe again the next time Augustine visits, and he can feel his pulse fluttering like a panicked bird in his wrists as he decides to kiss Lysandre hello anyway.

**Public kisses**

So maybe being more open with this relationship has its benefits, least of all being goodbye kisses on the steps of the lab in front of all of the Southern Boulevard when Lysandre drops him off.

**Summer kisses**

It's hot and sticky and Augustine cannot be bothered moving, save to shove gently at Lysandre's shoulder when he drapes his sweaty body over his to steal a kiss; the summer heat does not seem to show any sign of slowing him down.

**Snowy kisses**

There's snow in Lysandre's hair, and a part of Augustine is surprised that it doesn't melt on contact with the fiery red locks, but they certainly do now as he twines his fingers through the strands and draws him down to kiss him.

**Hundredth kisses**

And a hundred-and-first kiss, and a hundred-and-second, and a hundred-and-third.

**Sad kisses**

It won't be for long, Augustine tells Lysandre quietly at the airport, he'll be back soon, and he's not sure if he's telling Lysandre or himself.

**Goodbye kisses**

He boards the plane that will carry him to Unova for the month, and he can still feel Lysandre's lips burning against his.

**Sweet kisses**

Unovan bread is far too sugary for his liking, and the coffee is a little too saccharine, but he can't say he dislikes the sweetness of Lysandre's mouth when he arrives back on Kalosian soil.

**Nose kisses**

_Boop_, Augustine whispers as he drops a kiss on the end of Lysandre's nose, and the sheer surprise on his face is worth the momentary lapse in dignity.

**Playful kisses**

It becomes a game; washing up after dinner and stealing kisses between flicking soapy water and occasionally dish towels at each other.

**Sunset kisses**

It's December 31st and the sun is setting over Lumiose City for the last time of the year, and Lysandre tilts Augustine's chin up and deposits the softest of kisses on his lips with the last rays of the setting sun.

**Private kisses**

Outside, Lumiose City celebrates the coming of the new year; inside, Lysandre pulls the blankets over the both of them to form a cosy cave for two and kisses him fiercely, and they start the new year the right way.

**Sunrise kisses**

It's January 1st and Augustine is curled up in Lysandre's arms after the long dark night, the curtains open wide and the first sunshine of the year lighting their skin up in gold, and Augustine whispers _good morning_, presses their lips together gently, and goes to sleep.

**Stomach kisses**

It turns out Lysandre is ticklish.

**Cuddle kisses**

Sure, he _could_ get up and get ready for the day, but that would involve leaving the circle of Lysandre's arms and the sleepy kisses being deposited on his skin, and that simply would not do.

**Hello kisses**

On the plus side, even after a long day, he can count on Lysandre greeting him at home in the best way possible.

**Cold kisses**

The bitterly chill wind cuts even through Lysandre's coat, wrapped firmly around Augustine's narrow shoulders, but Lysandre tugs the scarf down to kiss him and whispers that he'll warm him up.

**Hot kisses**

He does.

**Quick kisses**

Lysandre tends not to have a lot of time during the day, rushing between Fleur-de-Lis Labs and the cafe, but he _always_ makes time to duck into the labs around lunch time to steal a few quick kisses before hurrying off to work again.

**Car kisses**

Augustine never thought he would be the kind of person to enjoy being driven around in a car with tinted windows, but there they are.

**Hipbone kisses**

Augustine bites down at warm skin stretched over hip bones and Lysandre growls at the proximity of Augustine's mouth to where he most wants attention, twining his fingers through his hair; Augustine simply looks up, grins, and whispers, _Patience._

**Empty kisses**

Lysandre has been... distracted, of late.

**For now kisses**

Augustine holds on to Lysandre's hands and opens his eyes and wonders when his passion started changing into something else, wonders if he's going to lose him, wonders if he'll ever survive it if he does.

**Forever kisses**

They'll survive, they will, he has to keep telling himself that, he - he has to hold on to him and to believe that they have a future, that Lysandre will be okay, that they'll be okay, that they'll be okay, that they'll be okay...

**I miss you kisses**

He just wants his Lysandre back.

**Angry kisses**

He just wants his Lysandre back, and he pours all of his desperation and frustration and fears into the kiss, and perhaps Lysandre understands because he brushes the tips of his fingers along Augustine's cheeks and pulls him close until the anger melts away.

**Long kisses**

They retreat to bed and Lysandre is attentive and warm and affectionate and he can almost believe, can almost believe that things will be okay.

**Good night kisses**

Lysandre kisses him goodnight, and Augustine thinks about the phrase _never go to bed mad_ - never go to bed mad, they always said, but what about going to bed afraid?

**I need you kisses**

He kisses Lysandre goodbye in the morning and has to force himself to let go, to watch the familiar head of red hair disappear from sight, and then he turns away and tells Sina and Dexio to start searching for a man.

**Kisses in the light**

The sun is streaming in through the window at the labs and lights Lysandre's hair up like a halo of fire; Augustine clings to his arms and tries to forget he ever saw the recording Lysandre sent out, forget he ever condemned him and the world to death, forget that anything exists other than himself and Lysandre and a kiss that may very well be their last.

**Kisses in the dark**

Geosenge is burning and he can't bring himself to care because Lysandre is still alive, Lysandre is still alive and he clings to the hand, bloodied and bruised as it is with the remains of the base hanging over their heads, and he seizes his hand and presses kiss after kiss after kiss against it, and then he begins to dig.

**Kisses that touch your lips**

Lysandre holds on to him once he's free from the rubble and Augustine holds him back, and he's fairly sure both of them are crying and kissing and clinging and can't bring himself to care, because Lysandre is alive, he's alive and he's never going to let him go again.

**Kisses that touch your heart**

_You can't do this again,_ Augustine whispers, _You can't try to kill everyone again, you can't leave me alone, you can't -_ and Lysandre tilts his chin up to kiss him and promises that he'll never leave him again.

**I love you kisses**

And it's hard, because life is, and it's messy, because life is, and there'll be trials and consequences and counselling and difficulties and arguments and bad times and worse times, but there'll also be hope and comfort and companionship and kisses and a future and the surety that he loves Lysandre and Lysandre loves him, and that's all he ever wanted, and that's exactly what he gets.


End file.
